Behind the Mask
by shatteredMOSAIC BuTtErFlY
Summary: "I'll make you realize that I am alive."   "You're not alive, the dead can't speak."  "I'm not dead."  "You're not alive either."  "So I'm a zombie?"  "No, you would've eaten my brain by now."  "So why are you here?"  "To bring you to Hell."


**Note: **Be rested assured that I have created all of these characters based off of people in my life, but their actions reflect on what I want them to do. If you have any connection to any of these characters please tell me, and we can PM about it. If you would like one of your OC's in my story, please PM me a little overview of them and we can discuss them. Now, please enjoy reading _Behind the Mask._

"Choucho!"

The small rays of sunlight peaked through the curtains illuminating the room with warmth, matching the bird's songs as they tweeted happily. The room, painted a white color with numerous paintings on the wall and posters thumbtacked along with pictures and murals drawn. A dresser sat on the right side of the room, a black rug in the center and a desk in the left corner of the room by the door. A canopy bed sat in the center of the room, it's covering transparent and the silhouette of a girl could be seen. Her eyes were closed, and her chest moved up and down slowly as she slept her head tilting left to right. Her mouth was slightly opened, and her delicate long eyelashes brushed against the bottom of her eyelids. Black and purple hair billowed out around her almost like a blanket, matching the t-shirt she was wearing along with the bedspread. A shadow appeared from behind the curtain drawing closer to the girl who lay there without even noticing. "Choucho!" A pair of twin boys sprang upon her bed, knocking into her body causing her to topple over the side of the bed.

"Oof! Gah, Kadota! Kasuka!"

Kadota, one of the twin boys looked up with his emerald green eyes twinkling innocently playing with the hem of his pajamas before grabbing his twin's hand and racing out of the door. Choucho cursed silently feeling the throbbing in her back, glaring as the dark-haired kids raced out of her door closing it. "Mom! Choucho is awake, and she's scary!" Choucho rolled her eyes and scoffed before standing up, yawning and stretching. Her light violet eyes traced the room, taking in the sight of her knocked over paint jars and her tousled palette. Those kids would pay when she was done with them, but it dawned on her that today was Monday. Monday meant two things; school and homework, and both of those things Choucho wasn't looking forward to. After rubbing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she stepped along the carpeted floor to her mirror that was sitting upon her dresser.

She took in the sight of her ebony black locks, some of the hairs sticking up. Her tired light violet eyes staring back at her, and her fingers soaked with colors of blue and red. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, Choucho, painting all night did take some out of you, hm?" She glanced over her shoulder, staring into the light violet eyes of Hana Aisaka who was holding Kadota and Kasuka by the hands. The two boys hid behind their mother's legs, trying to get away from the piercing gaze of their older sister. Choucho scratched her head before shooting them both a death glare, then holding out her arms in forgiveness. "Just get over here, runts." Kadota was the first to run into her arms, and give her a bear hug mumbling about how sorry he was but Kasuka stayed wary. He took a step, then another step before running into his sister's arms and kissing her cheek but refusing to say he was sorry. After letting them run free, she could hear the tired yawn of Don as he walked down the hallway.

"Don-chan, why don't you wait in the kitchen for Mama?" Don looked at his mother, his violet eyes filled with sleepiness but he nodded even so and yawned again heading towards the kitchen. Choucho smiled at the little boy as he walked with his teddy-bear in hand, and rubbing his eyes. He flashed a smile, tilting his head causing his black hair to cover his eyes slightly. "Good Morning, big sister…" With that he disappeared around the corner, leaving Choucho with a bit of warmth inside of her. Choucho's mother came to her side holding a brush in her hand and a stool, having her little girl sit down. As Choucho folded her hands on her lap, she relished in the memory of when she was young and her mother would often brush her hair and kiss her cheek whenever she was a little one.

"Mom, do I really have to go to school today?" Choucho's voice sounded exasperated but she tried to keep a smile even if it was for her mother. Everything had been more distant ever since their father, Jun Aisaka, went to California to complete his training as an aspiring bassist. Her mother had been even sadder, but wouldn't show it in front of the little ones but Choucho knew better. Gazing into the mirror, as she looked into Hana's face she could see that her mother hadn't grown any older. She looked as young and healthy as a rose, and her smile was the peak of Choucho's day. They shared most of their looks even their hair color and eye color, but Hana's eyes always had a hint of wisdom in them. "Yes, Choucho, I know that you are tired but it's the only way we can continue providing for this family until your father comes home."

Choucho looked down at her hands before looking up at her mother who placed a butterfly clip in her hair, then kissing her cheek. "You are my princess, my little butterfly. Now try your best, and remember that we love you." She stood, and took her supplies before heading out of the room closing the door. Choucho flipped on the light, and took in a deep breath before turning to face her school uniform. A flash of disappointment crossed over her eyes mixed with exasperation and then finished off with subtlety. "I love you too, Mom." She flashed a look of determination over at the case in the corner of the room, the case was decorated with different letters and works of art that Choucho had did herself. "I'll make you proud, dad." Grabbing hold of the hanger, she swept herself out of the room flipping off the light and heading to the bathroom.

After getting dresser, Choucho headed down the staircase that led to their kitchen, living room, and front door. "Mom, I'm ready for school!" She glanced over at the kitchen table to see her mother dressed in her hospital garb, serving the boy's breakfast. Kadota and Kasuka were both dressed in their school uniforms, a blue tie and a white collared long-sleeved shirt with a blazer with black and blue plaid shorts and loafers. Don was dressed in his pre-school outfit, wearing a white shirt with a green tie and black and green plaid shorts with brown loafers. Choucho placed a chaste kiss on their foreheads before turning to face a man's chest. "Eh?" She looked upwards into Reis' warm amber eyes that twinkled a little bit as he smiled. He patted her head once before kissing her cheek and then walking past. Reis was the oldest child, and was already establishing a gaming company.

He lived at home to help their family and keep an 'eye' on his younger sister. "Reis, would you take the boys to school?" Hana yelled as she ran back and forth gathering her papers and folders so that she could head off to work. Reis nodded his head and kissed his flustered mother's cheek, before watching her kiss Choucho's forehead as she headed out of the door. Don, who was eating his Frosted Flakes looked after his mother, "what is wrong with mommy, Cho?" Choucho looked at her younger brother, as she chewed on an apple. Since their father had left, her mother didn't' want to solely rely on her son's paycheck and worked late at night and early in the morning. It was strange to watch her come home tired, and disoriented only to fall on the couch.

"She is working hard, Don." Don looked down at his bowl of milk before smiling up at Kasuka and Kadota. "Kado-nii-san, Kasu-nii-san, we have to go to school." Kasuka rolled his eyes and Kadota smiled before hopping off his chair and taking his younger brother's hand as Reis guided them to school after tugging Kasuka along. Glancing over his shoulder, brushing away a lock of blond-black hair, he smiled. "Make sure that you lock up, Choucho, and have a good day." He informed before leaving out of the room and disappearing into his Jeep with the boys and driving off. Choucho smiled, even though she felt empty in the household without her family. Standing to her feet, she picked up her sling-book bag and grabbed her guitar case before tying on her rollerskates and riding out of the house after shutting and locking the door. "I love you guys,"


End file.
